Una Familia Verdadera
by suzubell-chan
Summary: Alternate Timeline!Takes place long before the movie!-What if La Muerte and Xibalba had a child long before they made their first infamous wager? A series of one shots as focusing this family of gods. Mostly fluffy warm family pieces. Rated T for safety. Gravepainters all the way!
1. Chapter 1: A Cause to Celebrate

Chapter 1: A Cause to Celebrate

* * *

><p>For once in eternity, The Land of the Remembered was completely silent.<p>

No fiesta held anywhere, for all of its inhabitants were outside their beloved ruler's domain. Thousands of large tables of food left untouched, instruments in ready hands, yet not played. All eyes stared up at the castle, awaiting for someone to appear…

Xibalba glared at the enormous door, waiting for someone to appear from behind it. When the wood wouldn't budge, he growled and stared to trudge back and forth inside a large and grand hallway. Vases full of already withering flowers drooped more so, some even losing some petals or leaves, as the ruler passed. With each stride, his emotions grew. Anger, frustration and worry swirled around like a tornado inside the dark man's chest. Released, the door would be nothing more than a pile of splinters. He was a god for his sake! What nerve did that woman have, throwing him out? Why should he of all people be forbidden to enter?! Especially now?!

"Hey Xibalba, calm down man."

The Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten's red skulls swiftly stared at the other god he suppressed along with his paged companion, The Book of Life, floating beside him.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?!" the king roared, his wings spread wide. The candles on his shoulders furiously burning red.

The Candlemaker chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well it's not mine for one thing."

The king glared even harder at the book keeper, distracting the second god long enough for the collection of stories to give him a good whack, right on the top of his bald head. The dark man smirked at the scene before turning his eyes to the door once more.

While the book keeper rubbed the soon-to-be-bump on his head, he offered these words, "Xibalba, there's nothing to worry about. La Muerte is a strong woman. She's with La Luna, the best in the business! They'll be alright!"

"_**XIBALBA I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH ME DURING THE NEXT MILLENIUM, I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"**_

Said god started at the door, looking at his only protection from his wife. His hands already felt crushed from the last few hours he spent with his wife.

His company added, a nervous look to his eyes, "Though you might not be."

The ruler scoffed the man next to him and turned towards to the book hovering next to him. Despite the urge to rip the thing open, a story that hasn't started would have no words, probably not even a title on its page. Since his wife's tale was entwined with the new one, there would be no way of knowing how it would end until that story had begun. So there he was waiting, anxiously, hopelessly waiting. Xibalba glided over to the confounded barrier until he rested his forehead against the door, his crown straight against the wood. The roaring flames now dimmed to a soft blue.

Xibalba, king of the Land of the Forgotten, an almighty powerful being that just his name made mortals and immortals tremble with fear…now completely powerless. What would he give to be by her side, even if it meant going through the torture his wife would give him if she got her hands on him. The pain in his hand was probably mothering compared to the pain she felt. He couldn't even comfort her at this moment…the god felt so weak…so…mortal.

The flame on the king's candles flickered, dying themselves purple. The Lord of the Land of the Forgotten couldn't believe what he was doing…who would answer a god's prayer? The goddess who held his family's lives in her hands, to his wife herself… he didn't know but there was nothing else he could do…

Whispered so softly the winged man could barely hear it himself, these words he pleaded with all his might, "Please let them be alright."

After turning around to continue his pacing, Xibalba heard the most beautiful sound in all the lands.

* * *

><p>The most beautiful sound in all the lands filled La Muerte's ears.<p>

The sound stood out, almost muffling the hollers, cheers and squeals that completely surrounded her. She could some from the two (possibly three) men in her life, a few from the woman in the room with her, mostly from outside the castle, but the loudest sound of all still the most beautiful.

The first time she heard her child crying.

The goddess's vision blurred with the tears coming down her face. Blinking them away, she slowly lifted herself so that she leaned against one of the many white, fluffy pillows. When her vision cleared, she noticed a female figure, her white hair slightly glowing, wearing a deep blue dress that pooled at the floor. Whether she was really tired, the child was really loud or her voice were really soft, La Muerte could only grasps bits of pieces of what the woman was cooing to the babe. The queen took as much as she could in.

"Aww…just wook at you! You've got your…eyes. Yes, you do…Wook at these…you got those from your yucky, stinky, gross papi. Yes you did, oh yes you did.

Closing her eyes, the new mother sighed. As much as she loved her friend, she could never accept her love for Xibalba. The feeling was mutual for her husband, she could practically hear him growl at the comments. When she opened them, La Luna, the goddess with the white hair, strolled over to her friend, a still crying pink bundle covered in red hearts, orange marigolds and white skulls.

A girl…The Ruler of the Land of the Remembered could feel the tears flowing once more. It felt so strange yet wonderful, she actually a child, a girl. She would have just the same feeling if the babe was wrapped in blue, with purple snakes, green stars, and black skulls. The fact the child had a gender made it seem so real. The moment she could, La Muerte reached out for that bundle. That's when she noticed something black and yellow, with some white and pink scattered on the edge, dripping out the pink yarn. Made of appear to be four solid pieces, they didn't seem be made of feathers like her father's wings.

La Luna, gently placed the child in waiting hands with her own light grey ones. "Be careful, her wings are still wet and very fragile. They'll take a while to dry, then we'll see what they really look like. Let me help you up." The goddess raised the new mother, revealing her light pink night gown, so that the two could get comfortable. She guided La Muerte so that one arm, supported the baby's head while the other went in between the wings.

The little goddess then rested against her mother's chest, now completely calm, soothed by the familiar beating. She looked up at the woman holding her. La Muerte beaming at her daughter, taking in every detail. She whispered, "Finally nice to meet you, mi bebe."

The baby took after her mother in many ways, but with a twist. Rather than white sugar, something smooth and dark brown made up the child's body, though familiar golden designs decorated it. Golden eyes looked at each other, blue eye lids covered the queen's and green eye lids covered the princess's. Her face seemed identical to her mothers, all but two marks. Near the corner of her left eye, a blue heart stamped itself in her skin, while a red star sat close to the right. Carefully, the goddess lifted one of the dark appendages to try to get a better look at them. The yellow on the wings seemed to create a pattern and so did the spots on the edges, yet the wetness made them blurry. She gently rested it back near its twin and gave a small kiss onto the child's head.

"Oh and those eyes, those are your eyes, cariño. You have the most adorable child," the older woman sighed, her own bluish green eyes slightly wet with her own tears. She adjusted a flower that kept the mother's long hair in a bun.

"Thank you, my friend, we wouldn't know what would've happened if you two weren't here," the queen thanked.

La Luna beamed, "No problem, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Then can you bring my husband in here?" the sugar-covered goddess asked.

The second goddess frowned, "Except that."

"Please," La Muerte pouted and blinked her eyes. She held the child out, "If not for me, then for her." The child freed an arm. She waved it at the door, little fingers stretched out towards it. The hand went into her mouth and began to chew on it.

"Why do you two have to be so cute?" The older goddess sighed, while the sitting goddess smirked and youngest continued to chew. "Alright, I'll do it. But don't expect me to like it."

Rolling her eyes, the queen chuckled, "When do I ever."

As the doors creaked open, La Muerte couldn't wait to see her husband.

* * *

><p>No longer could Xibalba wait to see his wife and started towards the door, only to be stopped by the white haired goddess.<p>

"It's about time you've got here! Congratulations!" La Luna exclaimed with full faked enthusiasm.

"Why thank you…wait. What do you mean "got here"? I've been here this whole time!" He hollered.

"Details, details." The goddess stated, waving her hand. "This is a cause for celebration! Why don't you go get some wine, cigars, whatever item you want and we'll wait right here."

"I want to see my wife and child, now if you just let me through," the new father growled.

The woman tutted, "Tsk, tsk. Such manners, I really hope the baby doesn't take after you."

At the mention of the kid, the king lowered himself to look into the clear eyes. He tilted his head, giving a puppy-like look, "The baby...what is it?" he asked.

"You don't know what a child is? Not only did La Muerte marry a sack of tar, she married a stupid one." The woman scoffed and turned away, hand over her mouth, "Please don't look at me like that, I'm going to be sick…"

He growled, "Let me see them."

"Just like a man, demanding your way." She sighed.

"It's my family, it's my right," the winged man countered.

The woman mocked, "**IT'S MY RIGHT! IT'S MY RIGHT**! Oh Us, you are such a man, thinking you're right."

The ruler of the Land of the Forgotten snickered, "You know you starting to sound like the mother-in-law I'll never have."

"_**EXCUSE ME?!"**_ the godess exclaimed.

"I call them as I see them," the dark man shrugged.

The Candlemaker slide in between the two, turning himself around, "Now, now. Let's calm down. Like La Luna said, this is a cause to celebrate. Why not we set aside our differences for now?" the god motioned to the door. "At least for them."

"I will if he will."

"You started it."

La Luna growled at him and Xibalba stuck a black tongue out at her, then smirked as he started towards the door. The Candlemaker followed him with La Luna in tow. However, as soon as the second god entered the room, the door slammed right into the goddess's face.

"_**XIBALBA!"**_

From the other side, the king pressed himself against the wood, beaming as glanced behind him. He placed his faithful staff in between the knobs, barricading the door. The other god sighed and glanced at the book. "You know she's going to get back at you later for that"

"I'll worry about that later," he stated, proud of himself.

"It's finally time you showed up, Papi."

Xibalba turned around to see probably the one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

There she was, La Muerte, the queen of the Land of the Remembered, the love of his eternal life. Her usual sparkling sugar now glowed. Despite the blue streaks from the tears on her face, the woman beamed at him. The god glanced into her arms, noticing the color and designs on the blanket.

"It's a girl…" the king stated in wonder.

"Ella. Ella es una chica." His queen replied.

"A girl? I thought boys got pink and girls got blue," the Candlemaker asked.

"I thought that me gusto red, my daughter probably would like it better. If I had a son he would like blue better since Xibalba gusta black." The goddess answered. The woman lifted the child a bit higher so the men could get a good look of the child. "Besides I think it suits her, ¿verdad?"

The father tried to take in all the features, yet didn't try to get closer. Afraid that if he scared the child, it would cry, then waking him up from this dream.

The other god had no such worries and quickly slid over to the duo on the bed. "Congratulations La Muerte! You have a beautiful baby."

"Thank you, my friend." The goddess smiled.

"Aww! Look at this wittle face!" the Candlemaker leaned over, a large finger waving underneath the child's chin. "Coochie, coochie coo!" The god glanced over, behind the babe. "Hey, are those-"

"ACKPTH!"

The child let a giant sneeze. The wings on her back completely wide open now, taking the form of black butterfly wings, now slightly bigger than the rest of her body. Golden lines stretched towards the edges in between, creating sections, small bright yellow skulls scattered themselves in between the patches. On black edge, pink and white marigolds seemed to bloom.

"Check out those out!" the cloud-bearded god declared.

"They are so…so…beautiful…" the mother started, more tears starting to slip down on her face again.

"Wings…she has wings…" the father commented, awestruck.

It was then the baby started to wail out loud, startling all the gods in the room.

The Candlemaker slowly slide away while Xibalba scurried forward. "What's wrong?!" he asked.

"I think that she's hungry." La Muerte stated.

The god of the forgotten sighed, the babe was just hungry. Hungry…that meant…the man's eyes widened and he started to push the other god out of the door, the book following its friend.

The king started, "Well thank you for stopping by, my friend, chap y amigo, but now I think my family could really use the rest now. It was nice having you, thanks for everything, take care." With the snapped of his gloved fingers, the god's staff turned into a snake, freeing the door. Pulling on the handle, the door opened wide and the Candlemaker shoved outside. "Take care," grabbing the book, the lord shoved it into the god's hands, "Take your book, go party like its 999 and don't slam the door on your way out."

"But what about her-" the door slamming in the god's face cut him off.

Xibalba sighed as he patted his hands together. "That was close."

"Oh Balby…" the goddess smiled.

"What?" the king asked, turning towards the woman. "He was going to see…" When Xibalba faced the bed, the scene stole his breath away.

* * *

><p>Though with most of her breath stolen, La Muerte managed a sigh at the sight before her. Her little one, completely content with her first meal, as she suckled onto her mother's chest.<p>

"Mi amor, motherhood truly suits you. You seem to become more beautiful and natural every time I look at you."

The goddess turned away from her child, her eyes meeting those familiar red skulls she knew and loved. Her husband sat down on the bed next to her, his black wings behind her, giving her a little support. She felt those warm, slightly sticky lips pepper themselves across her face.

"Oh Balby, you old flatter you…" La Muerte chided teasingly. At the thought her husband watching her, her sugar seemed to become a deep cinnamon, she started to pull the dark red sheet over the child, but a large, dark, gloved hand stopped her.

"Don't cover up such a beautiful thing from me, I've waited just as long as you for this." The god stated, wistfully. He then laid the sheet down. The large hand slowly descended towards the child. The babe shivered, causing the glove-just a touch away-to flinch to a stop. Yet when the infant relaxed again, a long, spike-ended finger very gently, very slowly slid down a small chubby cheek as she fed.

The queen of the Land of the Remembered sighed. This…is her family. Su familia. Being surrounded by countless clans and bloodlines, she now had one of her own. Countless memories in making, starting with this one, just enjoying being together now-well her daughter enjoying her meal-was all the goddess could want.

The baby stop nursing and then started to whimper, snapping her parents out of their daze.

"What does she want?" the king asked, his red skulls bouncing from mother to child.

The goddess gently bobbed her child, pondering what she wanted, then a thought popped into her head. A sneaky smile stretched across her face, to which she changed into a wide grin. She then lifted her child towards her husband. "Here."

"What?!" Xibalba exclaimed. His hands now raised up, defensively. "What I am supposed to do?"

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll guide you." La Muerte stated.

"What if I drop her?" her husband questioned.

"You won't. I'm sure of it. I'm right here even if you do." The sugar covered woman assured, offering the child again.

The tar covered man lowered his arms, allowing his wife to set the fussing babe on them. "Now what?'

"Actually hold the baby, supporting her head," she started.

The god moved his hands, now cradling the whining child.

"Now, hold her close to your chest, her head over your shoulder," the goddess continued.

The lord of the Land of the Forgotten followed her instruction, though by the sound of his child screaming right next to his head, this started to seem like some sort of scheme.

"Now start patting her back, not to rough now, just firm please." The sweet woman requested.

Once more, the sticky man obeyed. Placing his fingers in the space between the wings, he started to pat the child. After a few touches, he glared at his wife, mentally asking her "What am I doing?!"

_***UUURP!***_

After the loud eruption of gas, the child hushed to only let out soft sounds while her parents burst into laughter.

"Well, if you didn't feel like a papi before, you certainly do now!" the woman stated, between chuckles.

The man agreed, laughing, "Yes, sí, yes!"

Thanks to laughter shaking the babe, the part of the blanket that covered her head slid down. Xibalba glanced at the child and his laughter ceased at the sight. "Mami, take a look of this."

After taking a few deep breaths, La Muerte responded to her new name. "Yes Papi?" She turned to her husband, now holding their child to where she could see her better and beamed brightly at the sight.

On top of the little princess's head sprouted fine dark curls, like a forest of trees, yet right near her forhead there stood one lone white spiral. Her green eyelids quickly started to cover her eyes and a small yawn escaped her mouth. She dozed off, completely content.

The god tried to offer the child back to his wife, yet she shook her head. "I'm sure you can hold her for a little while longer, right?" she whispered.

The man looked down at the child, just as calm as he was, and gave a small nod. With one arm wrapped around the child, the other hand rose towards his mouth and promptly bit down on the glove. While turning his head a bit, the king of the Land of the Forgotten pulled out a long, black skeletal hand. The dark claw lowered itself gently onto the baby's head, the tips of the fingers playing with a curl or two, his thumb favoring the white curl.

While her husband preoccupied with their daughter's hair, the queen of the Land of the Remembered started to stroke the large black wings. Despite looking as though they were some kind of sweet, they seemed to softer than any silk the goddess ever felt. This caused her to lean closer to the black wing behind her, giving it a small nuzzle. No matter how fine a mattress was, none could compare to softness of the black feather's her husband possessed.

Despite all the cheering and music from outside the windows of the room, though it was mostly muffled due to thick curtains, the whole world seemed almost silent to the couple, just the sound of their child breathing seemed to mostly make the most sound.

"She's…so little…." The tar covered man said, still a bit in awe.

"Yes…she's our little one…" La Muerte sighed with a small giggle at the end.

Xibalba sighed, "Yes…our little….

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! DECEASED OF ALL AGES!"**_

In response, the cheering and music exploded, loud enough to wake up the Forgotten out of their life-less daze.

At the sound of the familiar voice, the new family jumped a bit, snapping out of their quiet scene. Startled, the baby awoke and shouted her anger.

"What is that crazy woman think she is doing?!" the man roared, now bobbing the child, attempting to soothe her.

"This is probably revenge for shutting her out." The woman growled. While she understood her friend's motive, she was mostly listening to the new mother side of her which wanted to strangle the person who woke up her baby.

"_**WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE IT AWAY, CANDLEMAKER?"**_

"_**AH YEAH! YEAH!"**_

At the sound of their colleague's voice, the two gods groaned. The noise so loud now even the Living could hear it. In response the child only grew louder. Fruitlessly, her father tried to soothe her, while mentally cursing the duo outside the room. The mother gently took the baby to try her own hand, yet with the same amount of success. However, the noise soon died down, giving the parents a sigh of relief, yet only cringe at the following words.

"_**TODAY IS A MOMENTUS DAY! ONE THAT WILL FOREVER REMEMBERED IN HISTORY! FOR TODAY, A NEW LIFE HAS BEEN BORN. A NEW GODDESS!"**_

The noise rose and fell again.

"_**I, YOUR HUMBLE YET STRICKINGLY HANDSOME, CANDLEMAKER AM HONORED TO ANNOUCED FOR THE FIRST TIME, THE DAUGHTER OF KING XIBALBA AND QUEEN LA MUERTE, PRINCESS…."**_

At first, the stopped speech built excited suspense, yet as the moments slipped into minutes, worry seemed to grow more rapidly. The child calmed down while waiting to be named. Before they knew it, a strange orange glow slid right in front of their door. The glow dimmed and some knocks were heard on the door. The

"Let him be, Balby, he'll have to introduce her sometime. Might as well get it over with now." La Muerte sighed.

Xibalba let out a mixed sigh and growl. Giving a quick kiss on his wife's cheek, he got up off the bed. As he walked, his wings stiffly pressed against him. The god had a simple mission. Tell the wax-for-brains-man the child's name and get back to his family. Unfortunately, his train of thought was derailed by a splash of cold water hit his face. The liquid dropped down to the floor, the rose to form La Luna.

**_"WHAT? KIND? OF? FATHER? ARE YOU?!"_** The goddess roared. **_"NOT TELLING THE OWNER OF THE BOOK OF LIFE THE NAME OF YOUR CHILD!?"_**

"It never came up!" the king defended. "Besides you woke her up! Both of you!" He glared at the Candlemaker in the doorway, the Book of Life next to him, his shoulder's shrug.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," the god admitted.

"Probably concocted by this sea witch." The ruler of the Land of the Forgotten muttered.

"Excuse me," La Luna stated, taking on a haughty tone, placing a hand on her chest. "For begging a witch, especially the witch that just helped your wife give birth to your child, both of which are perfectly healthy thanks to me!"

"And for that, I will be eternally grateful," the god stated, in a sincere voice. The king bowed, his wings now touching the ground. The two goddesses gasped and The Candlemaker's jaw dropped at the sight. "If it wasn't for you, I'm not what would have happened to either of them. I tried my best comfort my wife in her time of need, but that's all I could do." With a harsher tone he continued, "Although I'm a bit resentful that you forced me out of the room, I still can never thank you for saving my family."

With her face a burnt orange, the color of a harvest moon, La Luna stuttered, "I…I'm not your wife, s…so stop sweet talking me and get out with it!"

"With what?" the winged man asked, now standing again.

"I think she mean's our niña's name," La Muerte answered. "Go on, mi vida."

Xibalba straighten himself, standing tall with ribbed chest out. "Lucía, her name is Lucía."

Aft the name, a glow started inside the Book of Life.

"You might want to cover your eyes for this," the Maker suggested, then followed his own advice with his large eyes. Sooma's pale hands and covered her sea colored eyes. The king quickly slid towards his family, shielding them with his dark wings.

The Book of Life opened itself, one page shining so bright, the resident of the Land of the Remembered could see it, despite the curtains covering the windows of their queen's bed. The light dimmed, reveling a deep brown page, Lucía in written large, golden, skinny letters, some leaning in different ways.

The lord of the Land of the Forgotten opened his wings, revealing his family again, "What just happened?"

The book keeper started, "Well you see, you know when a person is born a new page is created in the Book of Life-to start their story. Whenever a god or demi-god-

"Or goddess or demi-goddess," La Luna interrupted.

"True," The Candlemaker agreed. "Anyway, whenever that happens the Book tends to be a bit flashier when the page is formed. Immortals pages are different because they are colored, rather than the normal white. Go on pal, give them a look."

The book flew over and hovered in front of the family. The parents leaned in to get a better, while the child just stared up at the large page. It said- Lucía: Princess of the Land of the Forgotten and Remembered-Goddess of Dead Children and

The gods blinked, the king flipped the page yet it was blank.

"Where is the rest? He asked.

"Huh?" the Candlemaker strode over towards the bed and looked at the page. _**"SANTA CHIHUAHUA!" **_

"What is it?" Xibalba exclaimed.

"Will something happen to Lucía?" La Muerte questioned, the grip on her child tightening.

The cloud-bearded god explained, "Well, as I always say, some immortals are born with duties, others achieve them, and then who have them trusted upon them. Looks like your daughter is a bit a mix." The man then put his fist on his head then spread his fingers wide, added a soft "Boom!"

The king rolled his eyes at the action, while the queen sighed in relief. He asked, "Don't you have something you should be finishing?"

The book keeper, his fingers stretching his cheeks from the inside, tongue wiggling at the baby, blinked in recognition. "Oh yeah!" The god transformed into a ball of light and zoomed out of the room, the Book flew next to it. In a few seconds, the gods in the room heard a familiar voice boomed, _**"PRINCESS LUCÍA!"**_

The roar of the crowd out came back with a vengeance.

The lord sighed, "Do we really have to expose our daughter to that?"

"He's harmless and he's a great storyteller!" the lady defended. "Besides, who would you rather, she spend more time with, him or…**them**." The last word, a bit harsher than the rest, came out as a whisper.

"Good point," the man agreed.

The second goddess asked, "Are you talking about-

The parents glared at her. "Don't. Please," the queen said.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to tell everyone about the kid, I'll see you two later," Sooma started. Just as the goddess slid out of the room, her head leaned back in. "Hey, tar-face!" She called.

"What is it?" He moaned, cricking his neck to the side.

"You did a good job taking care of your wife while she was in labor, for a man," the woman added before sticking her tongue out at him and shut the door.

The man blinked a few times, still staring wooden plank. "What just happened?"

"I think she just gave you a compliment," his wife answered.

The god gave at shudder, zapped into a ball of tar, and emerged on the other side of his wife, his hands on her shoulders and cowered a bit, "She'll probably try to kill me in my sleep next."

"You scared her first," the queen stated. "Did you really mean what you said to her? Thanking her, I mean."

Her husband gasped dramatically, "You doubt my feelings of gratefulness that you and Lucía are alright? Mi amor you wound me. Even I know when to give thanks when thanks is due."

"Perdóneme mi vide," the sugar coated goddess said, a large yawn escaping her red lips. The babe below made a similar sound. "There's so much to do before everyone arrives."

The tar covered god nodded, "Yes, rest first."

"But…" the mother started but a dark finger pressed against her lips stopped.

"A good papi knows when it bed time, for both bebe and mami," the father answered.

La Muerte sighed, she had used the first three words to get whatever she wanted from him during the last couple of months. Guess it was time for time it come to back at her. She smiled, "Buenos noches Papi."

"Buenos noches, Mami," the king sighed. They leaned over and had a small peck on the lips. He leaned down and, after licking his lips, he kissed a small brown cheek. "Buenos noches Lucía," the man cooed. He licked his lips and was surprised by deep, rich flavor of cacau on his lips.

The little baby yawned once more and closed her eyes once more. Her mother kissed her on the forehead and then lowered the child onto the bed and then laid down next to her. The woman closed her eyes and fell asleep next to it.

Xibalba watched the two sleeping beauties next to him. This is his family…It still felt strange, for him to think that. It wasn't as though other death deities didn't have any children. Hades and Persephone had a few kids and Osiris had Anubis with Iris…Maybe it felt strange to him because he didn't have a family with a family member… he shrugged. He stood up and started to change. No crown, armor, robe or gloves-just a coal black shirt and matching pants. He got on the other side of the bed and slid himself underneath the bed. He continued to stare for a while, trying to get used to the sight. In all his millennium, never had life seemed so blissful and complete, as well as uncertain and mysterious. Settling and slipping into slumber, somehow Xibalba knew it would be alright. After all, look at who had for family. La Muerte, his beloved wife, and Lucía, their child, their light.

* * *

><p>I'm actually done with this! I don't know whether to laugh or cry right now. This is in Alternative Timeline where our favorite two gods have a child. Be warned of sweet family fluff until…well you will see. You are probably wondering why, especially with all the OC-kids online, why I gave her butterfly wings. Well, I gave her that for two reasons. (Well there are a few more but these are the main ones.)<p>

Like her parents, Lucía will have lots of symbolism. Monarch butterflies, probably due to their migration coincides with the Days of the Dead, are thought to bring back the spirits of the dead with them.

Rather than being a god, like her parents, I want to give Lucía an impression of being more of a fairy/pixie-like-being.

Lucía- means light-several pronunciations are found but I call her Luu-see-ah. You can pronunicate however you like though.

Why did the Candlemaker say pink was for boys and blue was girls? Originally, babies usually only wore white. During the 19th century, when color dyes became cheaper and thus color-gender trend started. Pink went to boys because it was considered the stronger color-and because it related to red the color of blood, especially when it came to soldiers. Blue went to girls because it was considered the more delicate color-and that Virgin Mary is often depicted in blue. During and after WWII, the colors switched genders, due to blue being used in soldiers uniforms and pink used in advertise women-who at the time worked in place of the men who had gone to war-to back to being housewives so that way the men could get jobs. And thus ends the informational bit to what would have been a normal fluffy fanfic.

Historical accuracy speaking, having her parents speak Spanish and the baby blanket thing is completely inaccurate. Yet, I think that gods tend to be more advanced than mortals so they may just be prepared for the future when the Spaniards do come.

What is cacau? The ancestor of a very popular sweet today.

I'll get more into her-design wise later, where I feel like its important or your guys ask me enough to tell you-fell free to do so. Right now, I'm going to be writing fluffy things about this fluffy inspiring family, but I might go back in time to when this family of three was two and one on the way if you want me too, please want me too. I'll see you next time! I'm opened to any ideas! Contact me here or on tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2: Off Balance

Hello again. First I'd like to make a blank apology for any Spanish mistakes. I hated Spanish back in high school-a chapter a week does not settle well with my brain, so I'm still learning it. Also for any confusion I've caused with La Luna's name. Sooma was the name I chose because I didn't want her to be "the moon" but since La Muerte name means "death" I just decided to go with the easier option.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Off Balance<p>

_***FLOP!* *FLOP!* *FLOP***_

La Muerte looked up from the paper on her desk to see her daughter, laying a few feet away on the same blanket she was wrapped up when she was born. Lucía, just a little bit bigger from before, wore a lemon yellow dress, with subtle decorations. The white curl in her hair now had a few friends down the back of her head. The child started to teetering, switching from one side to the other.

The goddess, intrigued, got up from her work and after several steps, crouched down next to the child. "What _are_ you doing mi hija?"

The child continued to flop, her mother noticing the anger on her baby's face while she continued to switched sides. The goddess also saw how the child would try to push herself to go further, but her wings would keep her on her side.

La Muerte held her chin with her fingers. She often heard from the many mothers, both deceased and immortal, would say that their child would roll over from their tummies to their backs or vice versa.

"_Whenever Lucía is on her back, her wings are always spread out wide…Her wings aren't like Xibalba's…they don't bend like his do…" _the woman pondered when an idea popped into her head. She gently started to press against the wings, starting to fold them. When she was done, they were mostly down like a folded fan. They were still bumps on her back, but it was better than it was before.

"Come on mi bebe, try again." The mother encouraged.

The child tried again. Even though she hit a bump of a wing, Lucía managed to end up on her back. She gave her mother an upside-down beam.

"Mui bien, Lucía! Mui bien!" the woman cheered and picked up the child, rubbing a sugar cheek against a chubby sweet covered one, leaving some flakes on the dark skin. The girl responded, snuggling the cheek to her own rhythm, leaving a deep brown cacao smear. She then noticed her husband in the doorway, an amused smile on his face.

"Bably! Mira! You have to watch this!" the goddess excitedly implored, quickly folding her daughter's wings and setting her down on the black on her back, her little face upside-down to her father. "Come on, Lucía, show your Papi! Come on!"

The baby blinked and started to move wiggle. While she struggled, yet it seemed she got on her stomach faster than before. Lucía beamed up at her papi.

"See!" La Muerte beamed.

Xibalba chuckled. "It's a very cute trick, mi armor. But I think she's a little young for treats."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lucía. Work with Papi…you can do it."<p>

While watching his child for a little bit, due to an unexpected emergency-something like a lack of deserts-Xibalba pleaded with his little one while she lie on her mother's bed. Her hair now touched her shoulders, a few more white curls standing with their old friends. A little yellow dress covered most of her body. Large fingers grasped the little hands, and he pulled her up. When the goddess sat up, the god let go, the lack of support caused Lucía to fall on her back, her wings spread out wide. While the little girl giggled at the game she and her papi played, the father sighed. Staring sadly at his daughter he sighed, "Why can't you sit up, mi dulce?"

His mind wandered towards the all those god gathering he went-or rather was dragged-to, it seems all the other gods just wanted to boast how when their son was Lucía's age he could tie snakes together or something like that. His red skulls focused on his child again, now happily babbling, waving her little arms, trying to get her papi to play with her again.

"Come on, Lucía, por favor, for Papi?" he pleaded as he pulled the girl up once more, only for the same result when he let go. Now the baby's giggles and babbles louder than before. Xibalba sighed and started to gently scratch her stomach, causing her to squeal and now laugh harder than ever. Completely contagious, the man's laughter soon joined his little girl's. He leaned down, then lifted the fabric off her stomach. When the brown tummy was completely exposed, the father press his lips against it, blowing on it. The baby squealed again in delight. When he took his mouth of his daughter, the god couldn't help but beam and sigh at the big smile on her face.

"Don't compare Lucía to other children. She's fine just the way she is. Just let her grow in her own time."

Xibalba heard those words from his wife, probably countless times now, yet he couldn't help but still disagree with them. Originally, he worried about how his daughter compared to the other children, but now he knew. Lucía was absolutely perfect, no comparison could be made. His thoughts however snapped when a small brown hand grabbed a part of his mustache and pulled him close.

"Ay ay ay Lucía!" The father exclaimed. Some gloved fingers tried to get the little hands away, but they held on too tight. The winged god slowly started to pull back, hoping she would let go. He only succeeded in pulling her with him. When she finally let go, Xibalba started to rub where his moustache and face met. When his red skulls focused on the girl again, they widened at the sight.

Lucía, sitting up all by herself.

"Lucía..." the king awed. "That's mi princesa!"

Gloved hand soon held the child and started to toss the girl up in the air. It was the princess's favorite game, but her mother often scolded them for playing so "roughly". Yet the father saw no harm, he never threw too high and there's no way he would drop her. So he continued to toss the girl up, enjoying the giggles of his little girl.

"_**XIIIBAAALLBAAA!"**_

About to give Lucía another good hoist, Xibalba turned to find his wife glaring at him.

"_**HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOSS LUCÍA!?"**_

Holding the child close now, the god stuttered as he explained, "Mi..Mi armor, please understand. We were uh…celebrating!"

With an eyebrow raised, the goddess asked, "Celebrating what?"

The husband beamed knowingly, "This, Mami, you have to see." He then set the girl down on show off her newest skill and got up, next to his wife.

La Muerte gasped, "Oh mi bebe! Look at you!" She turned towards her husband, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "You see I told you she grows at her own pace." Her attention then directed towards the child, kneeling close to the bed and kissed her daughter on her brown cheek.

The moment the red lips left her face, Lucía fell over on her side and started to clap her hands.

"Looks like she does need a bit more time," the father decided.

"Sí," her mother agreed.

Sighing in content, the two parents watch their child play on her side.

"You're still in trouble."

"Darn!"

* * *

><p>La Muerte beamed at her little on as she crawled, though not in the traditional sense. Her legs and hands-covered in yellow- were straight, having to swing them around to get around, wings saying with the motion, along with her dark locks with some white down the middle. A small yellow bow on her head followed the motion. Regardless, the goddess slowly strolled next to her daughter as they made their way down the hall. As they continued, the goddess tried once or twice to pick her up, to make sure she didn't run into anything. Yet each time the child struggled against the grip until she was on the ground again. The woman had to admit her baby had a bit of a stubborn streak, once she started crawling she wanted to continue. However, one slipped hand on the smooth surface of floor cause Lucía to slam right into tough stone. Her mouth burst into cries. Quickly the woman picked the child.<p>

"There, there, mi bebe," the woman cooed, as she rubbed the probably pained part of her baby's face. The little goddess's cries soon ceased and she waved her hands while facing down. Knowing the signal, the mother gave a kiss on the cheek and then set her down. Once again, the girl started to trudge off again.

While she continued to stroll next to her daughter, the woman continued to ponder and started to worry. As she continued to crawl and eventually walk, there would be no doubt her little one would probably continue to fall…and the floors of her palace were mostly hard stone…

An idea popped into the goddess's head. Soon enough, after making some requests, rugs of all designs and colors seemed to fill up her dining room in piles.

"I guess we've got a lot of looking around to do…" La Muerte stated, while holding her daughter.

"Galufe" Lucía seemed to agree.

The goddess strolled over to the nearest tower, setting her child right next to it. The woman started to flip through the samples. A piece of deep blue caught her eye and she carefully pulled it out. All over the square, light green circles all over the piece. La Muerte turned towards her little girl, "Lucy, what do you think of this one?"

While the queen didn't really expect a reaction, her princess definitely surprised her by puling at one of the rugs, causing the tower to slump over like an uneven deck of cards, the contents spilling everywhere, knocking other towers down. The girl giggled at her mess.

"AY AY AY! LUCÍA! YOU ARE YOUR PAPI'S DAUGHTER!" the mother hollered.

The princess looked up at her mother, her little arms up wide along with the smile. "Ma~" she said.

The queen sighed and picked up the girl. "Which is good for you but bad for me," she admitted. One of her long white fingers poked against the nose just like her own. The little girl grabbed the finger and started to chew on it.

As she glanced over at the floor, she couldn't help but admire all the different colors and patterns at her feet. Suddenly some sparks flew from the candles on her hat…

"I have to admire mi amour, this is rather ingenious." Xibalba commented as he admired the new floor of his wife's domain. A dramatic checkerboard, an emerald square with golden flowers would be next to snow white with a silver moon. Scarlet birds would fly in a dark patch, while golden fish swam in light a green square.

"Gracias mi vida. Lucía really seems to like it too," the woman smiled.

Said child moved around the room, still swing her little arms and legs. Her eyes seemed to be glued to the floor. The parents watched as she continued crawl and run into the wall, yet she still tried to move. The father got up and turned the child around so she can move around.

"Maybe a little bit too much?" the man chuckled.

"I guess next time I'll just pick out the carpets myself," the woman remarked.

* * *

><p>Light tapping echoed in the halls of Xibalba's castle with loud boom following. As Lucía continued to teeter around, her feet covered by small canary colored shoes and her arms forward, Xibalba followed her, bent over with his hands almost right behind her. She started to stumble and the man caught her before she hit the cold, black, hard ground.<p>

"Papi!" the girl exclaimed, arms waving and clapping. The little yellow bow siting right on the streak of white of her hair seem to wiggle along her head.

"Any time, chica," the father smiled and set the child down, following her when she started off again.

As he continued down the halls of his own domain, some part of him yelled at him to put down something to soften his little princess's fall but then he remembered that the Land of the Forgotten was just as stubborn as its ruler. It wouldn't change even though his life completely changed so the best he could do was to lay some soft piles of fabrics or his own feathers, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Said times occurred when her little foot slipped and nothing softened her blow. Tears and spilled from her eyes as she hollered "Papi! Papi!"

Quickly he scooped the girl up, setting her close to his chest. "Aw there, there mi princesa, its okay. Papi está aquí," he soothed.

The girl looked up at her Papi. Suddenly his black tongue started to frail about, his mouth making funny noises along with it. Stunned for a second, Lucía burst into a fit of giggles.

"That's mi chica!" Xibalba encouraged and set her down once more and ten she walked off again. With a small sigh, he started after her again.

For the next few hours the two had a little meal-one that ended with Lucía throwing pieces of corn right at her father's eyes, a nap for two, a bit of a chase-due to a dirty diaper that ended up in one of the pools of lava outside the castle, then finally settled for playing with some blocks. As the little girl once again pushed the tower over, the god couldn't help but chuckle again at her antics.

"Hola!"

The two looked away from the rubble to see La Muerte standing in the doorway.

"Mami!" the girl screamed in delight and started to dash towards her mother.

About halfway towards the woman, the little girl tripped and fell on her stomach. With a gasp, the woman quickly turned into a golden stream of petals. By the time she materialized again, Lucía had already pushed herself up. When she noticed her mother no longer where she last saw her, the toddler then noticed the dark shadow on the ground. When her golden eyes met her mother's, the little goddess started to run around in circles around the red dress. _**"MAMI! MEEPUEMEIKDUDISOCASE!" **_she hollered.

"Looks like you had a big day," the woman chuckled. Spinning around several times, the mother finally caught the girl, her little legs still running. La Muerte glared a bit at her husband who smiled in amusement.

"You could have helped me," she stated.

"And miss the show?" the god asked.

The goddess rolled her eyes as he walked over and gave her a small kiss on her lips. He then wrapped his arms the around the two women of his life, trapping his child between her parents. She started to squirm in protest.

"Ay ay ay! Lucía's such a ball of energy these days, she's starting to become a real handful!" the woman proclaimed with a little bit of a sigh.

"Would you rather have her remain an infant, unable to walk or talk,"

"Well, it would be rather nice to see her so small and quiet again…"

Lucía managed to wiggle herself free from her parents' grasps and started to climb up her mother. Her little arms wrapped around the woman's neck and started to snuggle against her. The girl sighed, "Mami~"

Immediately La Muerte held her child once more and snuggled against the brown face. "I take it back, this is better."

Leaning down, so he was right next to the girl, Xibalba asked, "Hey what about your Papi?"

Glancing at her father, the girl stuck her tongue out and returned to cuddle with her mami.

"Qué?!"

The mother beamed and started to laugh, "Looks like she loves me more! She's mine now!" The goddess started to dash and skip away.

"Oh no you don't!" The king dashed after her.

The married couple continued this game, with their daughter laughing in delight along with her parents. The king finally caught up with the two, accidently steeping on a part of his wife's dress. The queen started to tip, clutching her daughter close to her chest, but her husband grabbed her waits. Pulling her close, the force caused the man to fall on his back, the women on his chest, safe and sound.

"Sorry mi amor," the god mumbled, trying to recover from slamming on the ground.

"Its okay, Bably, you've always thrown my life off balance since the day I met you." The woman added with a chuckle.

He responded, "As you've done the same for me, Muertita.

The goddess blushed a bit at the nickname. He didn't use it often but he did, it always caused her heart to melt a bit. She scooted up and gave him a peck on the cheek. He melted at the contact.

Lucía managed to free herself again from her mother's arms and crawled on of her father's chest, right next to her mother. Sitting on it, she started to wiggle her fingers in her father's beard.

The man chuckled, "She's definitely knocked us off our feet."

His wife agreed, "I'll say."

The two gods glanced at each other and sharing a small grin each parent slipped some fingers underneath their daughter's arms, quickly rubbing skin underneath the fabric. At the contact, the girl burst into a fit of giggles causing her to fall on her back. Her parents' laughter soon joined hers.

* * *

><p>Hello again. It's me again. This chapter started just as Xibalba's scene where he tries to get Lucía to sit up and ending up this long pieces. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I'm leaving for Lubbock-a six hour drive- tomorrow so I wanted to get this published before that. The next time we see each other, there will either be a bet made or… well we'll just see. I hope I can the next one done by Christmas. I'll see you soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Wager

Really Late Seasons Greetings! The reasons why this so late is due to the holidays, family events, appointments, sickness, computer probelms and just plain laziness. I'm really sorry! I'm starting school next week so the time spread out between chapters might get longer so I apologize in advance, but I still hope you love this story! Now I should mention that sometimes that the time going on in this story will go back and forth, depending on how old I want Lucía to be for the events of the story. Enough talking on with the story!

Chapter 3: A Little Wager

* * *

><p>"Vabuile." Lucía stated after another spoonful of maize in her moth.<p>

"Why thank you, sweetheart." La Muerte beamed.

Xibalba's face twisted as he watched his wife talk to their, who continued to babble away in between spoonful's.

"Really my dear, do you know how silly you look talking to yourself?" He asked, while helping himself to a loaf of bread.

She turned to him, saying in a matter of tone, "I'm talking to our child, how silly is that?"

"It's rather more like a one sided conversation," the god commented.

"Hgmeidk."

"You're right, _mi bebe_ your Papi is being mean. I can't believe he's ignoring you!"

"_Mi amor,_ once again I must compliment your intelligence. You've learned gibberish when I haven't been looking."

"Lucía knows what he's saying, she just doesn't know how to say it yet." the goddess said. "She's still learning."

_**"HUDCDISDJFL!"**_

The king smirked at his daughter's yell, "Alright, what did that mean?"

The queen returned the smirk, as she picked up the girl and started to wipe the food of her face. While trying to rub the squirming cheeks she stated, "Well she said, "Don't worry. I know my first word will be Mami and you'll definitely know what that means."

A bit of surprise look brighten his red skulls, "What makes you think Lucia will say Mami as her first word?"

"Why not? I spend the most time with her, taking care and loving her," she stopped to kiss a clean cheek. "It's only natural she'll say Mami."

"Because everyone knows the first word any child says is their father." the man snickered as he took the child away from his wife. "Right _chica_? You'll say Papi first right?" he asked when he started to tickle her tummy.

"Well looks like we'll have to wait and see."

"And while we wait...How about a little wager?"

The golden eyes glimmered at the mention of the queen's favorite activity but it dimmed when they glanced down and met a pair of look-a-likes.

_**"QUE?! Wager over our own daughter?!"**_

After crouching a bit, Xibalba stood and started, "Now...now _mi amor_ it's only a game. We are betting something completely random." He held the child out in view and gently pinched her cheek, "Even I say Papi to her a hundred times, it doesn't it mean that she'll say it."

The child grabbed the fingers holding her face and put them in her mouth.

Chuckling at her daughter's action, La Muerte had to admit her husband had a point...there was no way to know or decide what the girl's first word to be...

"Alright...but what are the stakes?"

The god blinked, "I haven't really thought of anything. Whatever you want, _mi corazon_."

"Let me see..." The woman perched a hand on her fist, the other arm crossed for support. As a finger tapped her cheek, her eyes brightened. "If I win..." She waved her finger like a fan, beckoning the man to come closer. When he was a breath away, she whispered into the side of his head. His face twisted from curiosity to disgust in seconds. He shuddered when she finished, smirking.

"Alright my dear," the man return the grin when he recovered. "If I win..." he pointed a finger at her and started to curl and uncurl it. She responded by drawing closer. The king moved some of the female's dark hair to whisper. Her cheeks turned cherry red and she gave a slap on the shoulder. "Bably!"

"What ?" he shrugged, "It's only fair. So.." he offered a dark hand, "By the ancient rules?"

The queen took in the glove, "The wager is set."

_**"Uimdioseknsoikaislulcmlesijakdmcaio!"**_

The two gods attention turned towards the child.

"Well, my love what do you think that means?"

"What else? LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Two parents broke out into laughter while their child stared and titled her head at the sight.

* * *

><p>"Window. <em>La ventana.<em> Door. _La puerta._" La Muerte stated, pointing to each object as she passed through one of the many corridors with one hand while she held the child in the other.

Lucía watched as her mother named each object, a new habit she started. When the white hand pointed to the white decorated face, the baby knew what the woman was going to say.

Slowly the goddess said, "Mami. Mami."

Titled her head, the winged goddess wondered why her Mami always kept saying her name. She knew Mami was Mami. The little girl pressed her lips together, "Mm...Mmm..."

The queen's breathing hitched and she beamed.

"That's right," she pointed to herself again to emphasize her words. "Mami, Mami...Ma...Mi...Ma...Mi."

"Mm..."

"Ma...mi."

"Mmu."

"Ma...mi."

"Mu."

"Ma...mi..."

"Mu...Mu...MA!"

Jumping in delight, the woman started to snuggle the top of her daughters black-and a few white-locks.

"Ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma," her child repeated.

When the woman stopped, she tried once more, "Mami. Mami.".

"Ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma. ma."

With a smile, La Muerte shook her head. "Close enough,_ chica_." She kissed her daughter's cheek.

_"Xibalba soon enough you will be eating those words."_

* * *

><p>"Come on, mi <em>princesa<em>. Say Papi." Xibalba uttered, waving a plate of sliced fruits, red or yellow colored, front of the child's face, while she sat in front of him on his dark, black bed. Her little hands tried to grab a slice but he always pulled it away from her right before she had a good grasp. Frustration caused her lips to sag.

"Aw come on, Lucia. All you need to do is say Papi and all this will be yours," the god rocked the dish in front of the child. When she lunged at the treats, he pulled them up towards his chest. "Now come on, say Papi. Pa...pi."

"P...Pe...Pe..." Lucía started. She crawled unto his lap and started to make her way up his bony chest, almost chanting the sound.

The father laughed, setting the dish down so both hands could be free to grab his daughter- now close to his chest. While she wiggled in his grasp, he set the child on the ebony sheets and patted her head.

The god chuckled, "I usually admire your creative ways, but this this time you are going to have to listen to me. Now come on, say Papi. Pa...pi. Pa...pi."

"Pe!" she stated, a little bit agitated. The girl spotted the slices, still lying on their plate on the bed. She quickly made a dash for them, her little arms and legs practically spinning. Just when the fruit was just a bite away, the man lifted the fruit away, holding it above his head.

"Na..ah...ah! Not until you say Papi." Xibalba smirked.

Now wide-eyed, Lucia couldn't believe how mean her Papi was being. Her mouth stretched wide with her cries and whines.

Struck with guilt-evident all over his face, the father pleaded, "Aw Lucia! Papi's sorry!" With his free hand, he began to rub her little head hoping to soothe her.

When her crying continued, the man lowered the plate of slices, looked at it and sighed. He placed the dish right next to his child. When she noticed it, cries of delight replaced the despair and quickly began grabbing some of the red pieces to smush into her mouth.

The king sighed at the sight, "I'm sorry_ mi princesa_. I should know better than to stand between you and your food."

"Pa!"

The skulls of the man's eyes widened, staring at the child.

"Pa!" he girl stated again, now grabbing a yellow slice.

The father picked the child and began to coo, "That's_ mi chica_. You're so smart! Yes you are!"

The daughter placed her juice covered hands on his cheeks, letting out a "Pa!" at her work.

He smiled, "I guess I deserve that. Now can you say Papi?"

Her response was "Pa." and putting hand of fingers in her mouth.

"I'm taking that as a no." the god said.

As he wiped the juice of his face, Xibalba thought, _"Very soon, La Muerte. Very soon."_

* * *

><p>"Well, look who's here!" The Candlemaker greeted the family of three who entered his cave. "How y'all doing?"<p>

The Book of Life hovered near its keeper, flapping excitedly.

Xibalba rolled his eyes at the other god. Why his wife insisted on meeting this man every so often, he'll never know. Every time, he tried to voice a complaint, he found often found an elbow wedged into his side, with his wife stating that the Candlemaker was practically a member of the family. Well, compared to his relatives, the king guessed the book keeper was more preferable.

The man made of wax bent down, face to face with the child in the goddess's arms. "Hey there little _chica!_ It's me,_ su tío!_"

Lucía stared at him, then snuggled into the woman, trying hide herself.

While the father chuckled at his daughter's actions, her mother sighed. Then her eyes brightened with an idea. "Candlemaker, do the thing!"

"Oh yeah! Hey Lucía, watch this!" The god then slammed his hands together, a bright light emitted from the gaps of his fingers.

At the boom and light, the girl turned her head to find thousands of candles now floating all around the Cave of Souls.

La Muerte smiled at the familiar trick. Xibalba huffed, rolling his red skulls at the ancient action. Lucia kept twisting her head, trying to take it all in with eyes filled with wonder.

The man made of wax offered his large hands, and the sugar spun woman placed the chocolate child in them. When he cradled the child close to his chest, she pulled on the cloud white beard pulling herself up.

_**"YOWCH!"**_

The goddess gasped, "Oh Lucía! Sorry she's entered a climbing phase."

With the Book of Life hovering underneath her bottom, in case she slipped, the child started to climb up the facial hair. "I can see that." the man answered. Then a little brown hand clamped over his nose.

The Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten started to giggle at the sight of the princess starting her trip, his laughter growing louder the higher she got. He completely lost it, clutching his hurting sides, when she sat right on top of the bookkeeper's bald head, clapping at her accomplishment, with the Book applauding her as well.

"Xibalba!" his wife huffed.

The Candlemaker chuckled and grabbed the child off his head and held her in the crook of an arm. She started to cry, upset at being token away from her spot.

"Hey, hey, there's no need for waterworks!" the man stated. With a wave of a giant hand, a line of candles-varying in heights and widths-started to parade themselves in front the child, capturing her attention.

"Show off."

The king received a nudge in the ribs for the comment.

Crouching so his head was right next to the girl, he asked quietly yet excitedly, "Just look at them Lucía, just look at they way they glow."

"Glow."

At the sound of the small voice, all three gods stared at the little girl.

"Did you just say that?" the Candlemaker asked.

Mesmerized by the fire on the top the white heads of the paraders, Lucia simply said, "Glow." then started to reach out to touch a flame.

The man quickly pulled the child away. "No _chica_! No! No! No! No!"

The princess squirmed, trying to reach for one of numerous candles that floated nearby, "Glow! Glow! Glow! Glow! Glow!" she protested.

The god quickly squeezed the girl close to his chest, she still continued to wiggle in protest. "Hey a little help here!" He faced the parents and his eyes widened in surprise at their expressions.

Xibalba's mouth was agape, his beard touching the ground. La Muerte's lower lip quivered, her eyes about to burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" the man asked, tightening his hold on the struggling kid.

"That was her first word. _La p__rimera palabra de mi bebé_," the woman answered stunned.

"Really! That's great!" the bookkeeper exclaimed. The man lifted the child over his head. "Way to go! This is great!"

"Yeah...great...right dear?"

"_Sí mi amor_...great."

The two quickly grabbed each other, Xibalba's black wings wrapped around them. While he couldn't see through the dark feather, the loud sobs gave the Candlemaker a good idea of what was going on.

The child stopped fidgeting to look down at the god holding her, tilting her head in confusion. "MaPa?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything." The god defended himself. "Looks like your folks are going to be busy for a while." He now cradled the child in his hand. He gently poked her nose with a large finger. "After I make sure the Book of Life has your first word down, I'll tell you some stories."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! How can she say that as her first word?!" Xibalba growled.<p>

The family was now in the queen's bedroom. The princess, induced into slumber by the stories told to her, now slept in her crib next to the enormous bed, belly down. The two rulers sat on red sheets, dressed for bed. The king sat behind his wife, brushing her long licorice locks with a red hairbrush. Usually the action would calm him down, but by the quick motions his wife felt, she could tell it wasn't working.

"Well, you did say there was no way to determine or choose her first word," La Muerte her legs up, on her knees she rested her head. She added with a bit of cheer, "Well I guess the wager is off."

"Yeah..." the god agreed.

His wife noticed the now sad tone in his voice and slow strokes of the brush. "Upset that you couldn't get her to say Papi?" she asked.

"W...What are you talking about?" The man grumbled, looking away. He started to roughly brush the hair, practically tugging at the strands.

_**"OUCH! AY! YAI! YAI!"**_ The queen exclaimed. She twisted around so she could glare at him.

_"Lo siento, mi amor."_ Her husband offered.

The woman turned around, lying her back on her husband's chest, reaching up to stroke a cheek. "It's alright, she'll be saying Papi someday and soon enough she'll be saying it so much that you won't be able to stand the word."

The king looked down at his wife, smiling. "And I'm sure she'll say Mami just as much."

"Ma..Pa.."

The two gods heads turn towards their daughter. A hand moved toward her mouth and she started to suck on the thumb.

La Muerte chuckled, "Not that long now."

Xibalba agreed, "Not long at all."

* * *

><p>This probably the first chapter I ever really thought up for Una Familia Verdadera. I just saw the two gods betting on what word will Lucía's first and having her say something completely different. Remember glow- you'll definitely see more of it as she gets older. I'll see when I can! Please tell me if you love it!<p> 


End file.
